


Bleeding Colors

by BrandiLeean



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Trilogy [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Side Story, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki Mizushima the daughter of a CCG officer is turned into a rare One-Eyed Ghoul. Her father, afraid for the life and safety of his daughter begs the owner of the Anteiku coffee shop to care for her. She soon falls in love and must learn the lifestyle of a ghoul citizen. However, she learns of the flip side of his coin and becomes part of his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleeding Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This story first takes place during the events of the anime and manga. But a two year timeskip occurs which then places it within the time period of Tokyo Ghoul :re. This will reveal a couple spoilers for those who have not yet read :re.

Mizuki Mizushima was walking back to her apartment just a few blocks from the University she was attending after her long, exhausting lecture class. The professor had a voice that could put the most energetic child to sleep. She deemed this class hardly worth taking except she needed the credits to maintain her perfect GPA. A sudden gust of wind lifted the tail of her cardigan and the nearly empty road and sidewalk weighed heavily on her mind like an overwhelming storm cloud of paranoia. The ghouls in the 22nd Ward had become restless and on edge. The Doves had once more forced their hand and disturbed the "nest of flesh eating bees" Families were afraid for the lives of their children, doors were locked after a certain hour and everyone was tight lipped about any sort of information the CCG could use against them. Needless to say, the tension has risen to an extremely uncomfortable level. She began kicking herself for not asking one of the guys in her class to walk her home. By doing so she had somewhat conveniently drown out the eerie, maddening silence of the vacant street. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands came from behind her. One muffling her excited shrieks of startled terror and the other pulling her back by her waist. She struggles vigorously but to no avail. Second plan, she bites into the hand covering her mouth drawing blood. A deep male voice lets out a roar and he tightens his grip while pushing her arm behind her back.

"Flesh like this is hard to come by now that those doves have been sniffing about. But don't worry cupcake, I'll make sure not to waste a single tendon." he sniffs her hair and licks her earlobe.

"Disgusting creep!" she tries to scream only for it to come out muffled.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin. I can't quite hear ya." he laughs maniacally.

Using the hand he was constricting her arm he violently slides open the door to a rusty, unkempt van. Realizing that she had her strongest arm free she jabs her index and middle fingers through his left eyesocket. He screams aloud becoming furious and ruthless. With striking strength the unknown man picks her up by her collar and throws her into the van. She winces as her head is jammed into the door on the other side. Looking behind her in horror she sees one red iris closing in closer towards her.

"A ghoul." she whispers.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you take after your daddy, little kitten." he grins.

"I heard that he was a great man. A genius they say." he marvels at a jagged knife.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" she quivers.

"Well, you see. I know for a fact that your precious daddy was a dove. And he took someone very close to me. So now, I will exact my revenge on that bastard!" he cries out tearfully.

Forcefully, he takes a piece of leather and holds her down to tie her hands together just to push her back upon her front.

"Now, I shall mutilate and alienate the daugther of the great Mr. Mizushima of the CCG!" he raises the knife in maddened sorrow.  
"Now, they shall hunt you just as they hunt my kind!"

He strikes her temple with the handle of the knife and she blacks out.  
____________________________________________________________________  
She quickly blinks until she is fully awake just to find herself in the bright, plain room of a hospital a nurse standing at a computer monitor. 

"Oh! Miss Mizushima you're awake now. How are you feeling?" the nurse smiles endearingly.

"Where's my father? My father, is he okay?!" she begins to panic.

"Yes, yes. He's alright. He's on his way to the hospital right now." her loving expression turns to serious concern.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the nurse asks while checking her pulse and blood pressure.

"Can you bring me something to eat? I am a bit hungry." Mizuki's eyes stray away from the kind, gentle hospital assistant.

"Of course. I will bring that right to you." she smiles once more.

Just as the nurse turns away an amazing scent finds it's way to her nose making her mouth water. She could not explain this exquisite aroma and this frightened her. Her brain began to create a worst case scenario and many horrifying question spun inside her mind. She had begun hoping her mind and curiosity were just playing a cruel game with her. Slowly and carefully Mizuki climbed out of her hospital bed and made her way to the bathroom. Flipping the light switch on the bright LED bulb above her head flickered and hummed to life. She examined her body and aside from the minor cuts and bruises her arms and front seemed unscathed.

"What about that knife?" she remembers the knife the man had raised to her.

She turns around and much to her dismay on her lower back a horrendously sewn wound was inflicted near her tailbone. She looks up at her reflection in the mirror to find the same red iris and the white of her left eye had been dyed black. She suddenly let out a piercing scream and tears began to fall as she leans over the sink.

Mr. Mizushima runs into the room to see his daughter and he is led to the bathroom by her sobs.  
He stands at the doorway paralyzed, unable to assess the situation of his daughter's new appearance.

"I-I'm hideous! He turned me into a monster..."

She looks at her father with blurry, stinging vision, "Father, please don't kill me...please?"

"Nonsense! You're my daughter. I-I won't let them." he embraces her, still happy to see her alive.

"I love you, father." she nuzzles his neck.

The nurse had returned with her food which immediately hit the floor as Mizuki looked up to thank her. The nurse shocked by the young woman now a rare One-Eyed Ghoul, ran back out to call local authorities to alert the CCG of a traitor among them.  
Hastily, he grabbed her wrist and drug her along behind him. He knew of a place of refuge for his daughter and it was his only option.

Mr. Mizushima looks back at his daughter, tears streaming down his red cheeks, "No matter what they say this is not our fault. That ghoul implanted a kakuhou inside you. An organ of which Rc cells are stored."

"No matter what, I will always love you."

The shrieks and screams and yelling blurred together as her sole focus was to escape the onslaught of CCG officers and hospital personnel.  
The weaving mania of avoiding traffic seemed to last all about five minutes. Mr. Mizushima quickly made up a bag of belongings for his daughter and carefully and out of the watchful and restless eye of the public took her to the 20th Ward to a coffee shop called, Anteiku. She stood a distance away while her father pleaded with the owner, Yoshimura to take his daughter in. A young man with black hair came to see what was going on and he noticed Mizuki standing alone on the street corner. He slowly made his way to her to try to help her.

"Hello." the shy boy said.

Mizuki turned her head toward him to reveal a royal blue eyepatch over her left eye, "Hello."

"Uh...Oh!" he looks away bashfully.

She lets out a barely audible giggle, "My name is Mizuki Mizushima. What's your name?"

"My name is K-Kaneki Ken." he stumbles over his words.

The owner agreed to take her in and make her a waitress. Although, uneasily due to Mr. Mizushima being a dove refugee. Her father gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek and he was off. To where she did not know because now, he is being hunted just like the ghouls of which have lost their lives to him all these years.

Later, word spread around of a traitor within the CCG and a private meeting between Mizuki and Mr. Yoshimura she learned her father had been murdered by his own organization for harboring his daughter, a ghoul.


	2. The Eyes That Burn Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after her father's death, Mizuki Mizushima has made a quiet and peaceful life within the walls of Anteiku. However, all is not sound within the hearts and minds of the people who know her and her late father's position within the CCG. Which will begin to erode her first? The negative emotions and opinions of those around her? Or her burning desire for revenge against the Commission of Counter Ghoul who continue to lie and cover up the true information about the attack and her father's death?

Two months later, Mizuki is wiping down tables in Anteiku and she notices a grown man glaring at her seated at the table behind her. Of course, she would make the grave mistake of glancing over her shoulder. A chill wriggled it's way through the core of her spinal column as she tried to ignore his harsh, abrasive gaze. All of the sudden, he drops his full cup of coffee onto the floor and leaves without signs of it being an accident. The cafe went silent until the door slammed shut behind him.

"What's his problem?" Touka states in annoyance.

Kaneki removes a broom and dust pan from a small closet space and walks it over to the two young women.  
"Thank you." she nods with a choked smile.

Mizuki and all the staff of Anteiku knew exactly what his problem was. He couldn't stand being in the same presence as the daughter of an ex-Dove.

It became known a small while after her father's death that a group of antagonized ghouls had set her childhood home ablaze in retaliation for the apparent death of the ghoul who attacked her. And she knew damn well that wasn't the reason they had disposed of him.

After all she had been through she was nothing but kind to everyone who walked through the doors of Anteiku treating everyone the same, as people. Just for her father's good name to be smeared and the entire situation to be swept under the rug. This, is where her hatred for the CCG gains it's fuel.

She began sweeping up the shattered porcelain cup. She couldn't help but grit her teeth as she cursed and lectured the empty jury benches in her mind. Telling her side of the story which she strongly believed she was deprived of. Wasn't it the duty of the CCG to investigate this sort of activity? Instead, after all her father had done for them. An investigator within the top ten of the most esteemed officers of the CCG and he also served as a Professor of the Training Academy. Why did they turn against him? Was there more than met the eye? With every question she threatened the barren seats, she saw red and became visibly agitated.  
The soft, quiet voice of Kaneki lured her from her verbal rage. She quickly attempts to regain her composure before turning to face the young man.

"Uh...Miss Touka and I are going to visit a friend of hers who makes masks. Mr. Yoshimura wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come too?" he smiles awkwardly.

Mizuki looks back towards Touka who seems to be impatiently waiting and then to Mr. Yoshimura who is sporting his natural sweet grin.

"Sure! I need some time out." she gleams.

"Well, we are going tomorrow." he tries not to make eye contact.

It had come to her attention that Touka and Kaneki were also treating her differently. Touka had made it very clear that she did not approve of her presence in Anteiku and Kaneki was always hesitant around her. Their fear and disapproval of her had been burdening her heart like a weight tugging upon the organs in her chest. She had also noticed a distinct change in herself. A dual personality had risen within her. Her meek and kind-hearted nature is now second to a more vicious, hatred-driven beast. This monster is fed by the sudden thoughts of exacting revenge upon the CCG, the more gruesome the better. This new piece of her was terrifying and altogether not who she wanted to be. How long would it be until "it" took over? How long until she no longer recognized herself?

What the staff of Anteiku also did not know was that she had been building a home away from the coffee shop in a condemned apartment situated in the 22nd Ward. She thought it would be best if she stayed away from everyone and almost completely off the grid.

Mizuki passes Kaneki to replace the broom and dust pan after dumping the remains of the cup in a trash receptacle. Kaneki had already begun mopping up the mess, hopefully before the coffee stain set into the flooring.  
Touka stops Mizuki before she grabs her brand new cardigan to leave.

"If you're late, I will kill you both." she threatened.

A voice inside Mizuki's mind returned her lethal promise with cold, chiseled sarcasm, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

However, she readily choked this hideous voice out by simply saying, "Got it."

Mizuki holds her thumb up with a cheery smile and then proceeds to make her way to her makeshift home.  
During her long walk home, if you would even call it that, she grips the sides of the hood of her maroons and grey knitted cardigan as she scans the crowded sidewalk for suspicious men in suits. She knew exactly who and what to look for.

She had no intention of telling Mr. Yoshimura that she had been commuting on foot alone, from Anteiku in the 20th Ward to her ramshackle apartment in the 22nd. She no longer cared about the danger of being alone. In fact, she would feel sorry for the fool who crossed her path looking for a fight or even a bite. All the rage, anguish and angst just might turn into a formidable weapon against those who try to get a piece of Mizuki Mizushima.

Apartment number 336. A small one bedroom place at the top right corner of the complex building. It indeed had a kitchen and one and half baths and a living room with a window that overlooked the empty street. It wasn't much but it was what she needed. Mizuki had come to the realization that these apartments, while they were still remotely inhabitable must have been ridiculously cheap. Since every living space has the minimum requirement of actual living space. Maybe it was a dormitory at one point? Who was she to know? The only downside was that she had to take an armful of her clothing and walk it down to the laundry room at the end of the hallway to a washer and dryer set that almost didn't work. 

Mizuki kicks off her heeled black boots. Her feet stung and her calves ached but that's the price of beauty, right? She dropped herself upon the stiff, uncomfortable mattress and dozed off, falling asleep for the night.


	3. Sing A Song, Oh Silent Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki finally meets the owner of HySy Artmask Studio, Uta. Certainly, she did not expect to fall head over heels for the strange looking man. But after hearing her side of the story he grants her two wishes, to become a Clown and a chance to become his lady.

The next day starts at eight o'clock so that she can retrieve her warm clothes from the dryer and have enough time to apply the cheap knock-off cosmetics she had purchased. Studying the contents of her make-up bag she notices an abundance of dark colors. Navy blue, forest green, plum and grey. She didn't make enough to buy the updated things she wanted but she had to make do with whatever useful items she could find at a dollar store. Actually, everything she owned came from the dollar store. With the exception of her basic alarm clock.

She quickly brushed on her dark green eyeshadow. Then lined and painted her lashes black. Her hair was always a frizzy mess. Mercilessly, she had to tame it with children's detangling and defrizzing spray which conveniently smelled of manufactured blueberry. But the part she hated most was the brushing. Three combs and two brushes lay in the dumpster out back, broken and pathetic. However, after tying her long black hair up into a braided bun and her make-up perfected, she indeed, loved the outcome. 

Mizuki puts her make-up case back together and places it back upon her nearly empty dresser. Carefully, she pushes a pair of plastic diamond heart shaped earrings through her ears. Lastly, she clips on the necklace her father had placed in her dufflebag the day he turned her over to Anteiku. The dainty key shaped necklace was the very last anniversary gift her father had given to her mother. Mr. Mizushima was buried with the matching lock around his neck. Mrs. Mizushima's absence was always something her father kept secret, dodging every question his young daughter asked. Finally, she grabs her handbag and leaves to meet Touka and Kaneki. She wondered who this mask maker might be, and if he would be friendly. A part of her was excited for her new life but another was scared and shy, huddled in a dark corner wanting to avoid everyone.

She arrived at the place they were supposed to meet but the crowd made it difficult to pick them out. Wandering a bit further passed the large, talkative group she finally found them. Touka picking on Kaneki as usual.

Mizuki happily jogs over waving at them, "Hi!"

"You're late." Touka scowls at her.

"No, I'm not. I made sure to set my alarm clock early!" Mizuki defends herself.  
"Let's go." Touka sighs as she leads the way.

As they were walking to the 4th Ward, Touka was explaining why ghouls needed masks. Mizuki pretended to be distracted by the white wispy clouds and golden sunlight being filtered through the vibrant green leaves. She knew why ghouls needed masks and that due to the lack of criminal activity the 20th Ward along with the 22nd and a couple others were neglected by CCG officials. Her father was a Dove after all. She had also taken up her father's habit of conducting research and she was fond of studying the members of the CCG and other important people and organizations. Although, one particular, elusive grouping of ghouls piqued her interest, The Clowns. The CCG wanted Mr. Mizushima to research, and hopefully one day interrogate the members of the Clowns. But the only information any of them were able to extract was the pseudo identities of a handful of members. She enjoyed their elusiveness and the mystery shrouding their whereabouts and true motives. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. That was her dream. She had no favor in the CCG and what they have done to the ghoul community. Even if her father was still alive and insisted she follow his footsteps, she simply could not. She was not at all convinced that the ghouls were the villains in this case.

They stopped at the front door of a hole-in-the-wall store.  
"HySy Artmask Studio. Huh." she muttered to herself as she follows Touka and Kaneki inside.

Stepping inside Mizuki noticed the mannequins, display cases and numerous masks mounted upon the wall to the right.

Touka called out for someone named Uta but no answer. 

"Hello?" Touka calls out again fruitlessly.

Kaneki investigates a draped sheet over a mannequin but is frightened to see a young man sitting underneath. The sight of Kaneki falling backwards to the floor startled Mizuki and she leans away from the silly looking situation questioning why he was always so easily scared.

Mizuki's heart began to race and a blush arose upon her cheeks. She found the man named Uta quite attractive. He caught her staring and made a silly face at her. Bashful, she giggles and shyly turns away and goes to inspect the masks in a case.  
"Do you like them?" a mellow male voice speaks from beside her.  
Mizuki turns her head to find the shop owner watching her. She tries her best to fool him with a smile and bubbly demeanor.

"Yes, they're all so unique." she pauses.

Uta, the shop owner looked to be in his early to mid-twenties, perhaps early thirties if he was one of the rare few who were blessed with aging gracefully. Black hair that reached his rounded jawline, shaven on the right side. Multiple ear piercings, dermal eyebrow piercing and a lip ring. His multitude of ink made her melt like wax to a flame. He was gorgeous. He must have seen through her opaque facade because without warning he slipped his finger underneath her royal blue eyepatch she had made and removed it. Her rapidly pounding heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing for a second or two.

"Quite like yourself." she tried to change the subject.

He stood back in a shocked manner.

"What's wrong?" she panicked.

"You're a One-Eyed Ghoul. You certainly are a rare one." his tone made it seem as though he was interested.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Can I have that back? Please?" she begged in embarrassment.

She covered her kakugan and walked toward him with her hand out expecting for him to hand it back to her. Instead, he kept walking backwards making her chase him.

Before they both knew it she had him pinned against the wall. This was the closest she had ever gotten to someone of the opposite sex besides her father. To properly place the cherry upon the whipped cream of this embarrassingly awkward sundae her stomach growled loud enough for him to hear it. She had not had any meat since dinner last night.

"Good grief." she sighed.

She dropped her head against his chest not yet aware that they had an audience of two.

Uta chuckled softly, "Would you like a snack?"

Mizuki kept her head down to avoid making eye contact with him.

"Yes, please."

"Here." he holds out a human eyeball to her.

She took it in her fingers and popped it in her mouth like a gumball. Mizuki bit into it with her back teeth allowing the savory red juice to coat her tongue.

"Mmmm." she cooed.

"You're welcome." he grinned.

By now, Touka and Kaneki had become bored and impatient. Touka showed signs of frustration. Mizuki backed away allowing Uta to walk toward his other two guests. Watching him, she couldn't help but lower her eyes to examine his back side. This was not normal behavior but she was not inclined to care. She wanted him. No, she needed him in her life.  
Could she really be in love with this young man or is this just another school girl crush? She doubted herself. Apparently, she had made an impact on him also because all while he was measuring and asking Kaneki questions about himself, she would glance over to find him glancing at her too. But every time she caught him his eyes focused again on Kaneki.  
When all was said and done they were about to leave when Mizuki spoke out.

"I'm going to stay here for a while. I'll meet you guys later."

"Whatever." Touka rolled her eyes.

Kaneki seemed concerned about leaving her but Touka rushed him out the door.

"So, is there something I can help you with?" he asked, also puzzled as to why she stayed behind.  
She took a long pause to gain a somewhat serious tone. However, if anyone took her seriously while she was still suffering from a attractiveness overload they were indeed a fool.

"I know who you are." she stopped before speaking again.

He said without turning to face her, "My name is Uta, nice to meet you Miss..."

"No." she interrupted.

"I know the organization you work for." she gave him a black look.

He turned around with an eyebrow raised. He did not believe her. He thought she was joking.

"Oh, really?"

"You're one of them. You're a Clown. My father was a Dove and was in charge of the investigation of the Clowns."

He stopped, eyes widened and then his naturally laid back demeanor darkened into anger.

He stomped toward her and pushed her violently into the wall behind her, "How do you know about that!?"

"Ah!" she cried out in pain.

"I read my father's reports. But the CCG burned them immediately after his death." she tried desperately to calm him.

"I'm not here to turn you in. I don't work for them. I hate them!" she growled, trying to move.

"I want to join." she looked up at him sternly.

"What do I have to do?" she asked him, staring into his double kakugan.

His anger softened, "Well, nothing really."

"If it's really what you want, I can't stop you but I don't see why the daughter of a Dove would..."

"Do not rope me in with those murderous, lying bastards!" she interrupted him once more.

"They killed him! They turned on him! The true nature of his death and how I got this has yet to see the light!" she points to her kakugan in her left eye.

"Now, if you would please be so kind as to not mention them in front of me!" she stood up.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. I heard about what happened and I don't blame you." he stated submissively.

"But I can't help but wonder why you would want to join the Clowns? After all, it was a ghoul that attacked you."

"You think they're going to just let me walk right into Headquarters? I'm a ghoul now. For better or for worse. And I'm really beginning to believe it's for the worst." she began to tear up.

"I have to live in a shitty old apartment building in the 22nd Ward, barely surviving on minimum wage because of what that ghoul did to me that night!" she yelled out with a broken voice.

"But I know for a fact not all ghouls are like that...I'm just tired of hiding." she held her hand up to her face as she began to sob.

Quietly, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and the fluttery feeling returned and her tears dried up.

"I'll make you a deal. You may live here with me and I'll allow you to join us. But you have to work for me." he finally agreed.

"I must warn you the 4th Ward is nothing like the 22nd." he alerted her.

"Understood!" she beamed.

"I have to go get my things first. But I'm only one person..." she hung her head.

"I'll go with you to help you out." he said before turning out the lights.

He opened the door and turned the "Open" sign to show the "Closed" side.

"Well? Let's go! It's getting dark!" he smiles lightly.


	4. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we saw Mizuki Mizushima she abruptly asked Uta, the ghoul owner of HySy Artmask Studio if she could join the notorious, infamous group The Clowns. What was first a request turns out to be a chance for love to blossom between the unlikely couple, a ghoul and the daughter of a Ghoul Investigator. For once in her life, Mizuki has finally found love. What is this newfound feeling? Is it love or just lust? Could they quite possibly be meant to be? Let's find out shall we?

While walking to her apartment she followed closely behind him because anyone who might see her walking beside him might think they were a couple. The very thought of that six letter word made her blush. Her colorful imagination and creative genius had served her well in school, especially in all her English classes, her favorite subject as well. But this time she was most certain it had gone too far by the vivid images of he and she, like movie scenes on a reel. Mizuki was never one to catch the eye of the opposite gender and besides, she was much too focused on her education and family to even think about setting time aside for a date. Additional to her school career, her father's greatest wish was for her to join the Ghoul Investigator Training Academy to hopefully follow in his footsteps. This was something she never truly took into consideration and couldn't be bothered with his whimsical fantasies. Of course she was much more interested in her schoolwork and maintaining her grades. But do understand, her father was very proud of his daughter and her willingness to further her education and supported her with all he could. However, her new crush would certainly displease him and she was probably going become cursed but if he truly loved her and cared for her, he would surely understand her choice.

She looked up to see Uta had completely stopped walking and was looking back at her.

He rolls his distinct red irises, "Hurry up! It'll be dawn by the time we get there!"

She quickened her pace with her head down and her hands shoved in her pockets to keep her exposed skin from the cool summer-to-autumn wind gust.

For a second Mizuki looked up to look at his face as she slathered him with a witty retort, except what she saw made her heart skip a beat, her smile fell and her eyes grew slightly wider. The wind had caught his medium length undercut and pinned it against his pale white skin. A brotherly smile upon his face with his four main black painted fingers of both of his hands wedged into his pockets. Her father was probably kicking and screaming, wherever he was but she couldn't care less. This rugged, creepy looking punk guy could quite possibly be the first one she gave her heart to, something she had been advised to be wary of doing. Some part of her trusted him, however, she was unsure if this was her logic speaking or the fuzzy bunny slipper feeling she had welcomed.

"Yeah, yeah." she looked away from him to hide her reddening cheeks.

Although, she could always blame her blushing on the cool, brisk wind.

"So, how much further?" he asked.

"I live in the 22nd Ward." she spoke sheepishly.

"Holy crap." he rolled his eyes once more with his head thrown back.

"And you walk to Anteiku every day!?" he watched her in disbelief.

"That sounds about right." she giggled.

"Well then, we're just gonna have to pick up the pace a little bit." he grinned.

"Huh?" she questioned.

Before she knew it he was crouched down behind her with his hands gripping her waist.

"What?!" she yelps as he picks her up and sets her on his shoulders.

Still in shock by what the young man had just done, she wasn't quite ready for him to begin running down the sidewalk, it was a bumpy ride much like riding horseback. Slowly, her uneasy feeling subsided and with excitement she raised her arms into the air.

"Woo-Hoo!" she giggled.

From beneath her she heard him let out a laugh, something the HySy Artmask Studio owner seemed like he didn't do much of. Surprisingly, with precise directions he was able to carry her all the way to the run down former dormitory. She didn't expect anything less from someone like himself, a ghoul.

Once inside he gently let her down onto the broken and cracked marble tiles. The poor state of the building was quite apparent by the empty, unlit vending machines and the thin, rough carpet that was peeling away from the stairs leading upward.

"Race you to the top." Mizuki smirked.

She immediately turned around and began climbing the stairs as fast as she could. She was sure to be out of breath and in pain from running up the numerous flights of steps but she was more focus on Uta catching her. Six flights up she faked a fall and held her ankle pathetically.

"Hold up! I hurt my ankle!" she alerted him.

"Let's check it out." he knelt down to examine her ankle closer.

Suddenly, she reached out and tapped his cheek as if to slap him.

"Oops, gotcha." she smiled sarcastically.

Mizuki flipped herself around and quickly ascended up the steps once more giggling at her successfully folly.

"That's not fair! I was actually worried!" he sounded slightly hurt.

She looks down at him over the railing, "Life isn't fair."

"Can't argue with that." he sighs before climbing the stairs after her again.

Finally, they reach the room she had called her own.

Stepping inside he looked around in shock and pity, "You live here?"

"Yeah. It's not much but it's what I have. Ever since my dad passed away I had to live off the grid." she called out from the small kitchen area.

"Can I brew some coffee for you?" she asked him.

"Sure." he said while scouting out her living space.

"Not much here." he muttered.

"Of course not, you goof ball. My paycheck from Anteiku isn't exactly enough to live a lavish lifestyle."

Both of them not actually paying attention to each other, he, opening every door he could find and she, making him coffee from the cheapest coffeemaker she could find.

"Goof ball." he huffed with a half smile.

"Hey! Where's your bedroom?"

"Down that hallway you're standing in front of and to the right." she instructed.

"Oh! And no fair going through my underwear drawer!" she reminded him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he answered.

"You better not! I'm warning you!" she threatened.

Soon after, she carefully brought him black coffee in a Hello Kitty mug.

"That's cute." he mocked before he took a sip.  
"Shut up." she sneered.

"Well, it isn't exactly my style but I can understand since you're poor." 

Uta had already sifted through her closet and single drawer of clothing.

"Thanks." she rolled her eyes.

Then she let out a soft yawn and he looked away for a moment.

"Alright. What do we have to work with suitcase wise?" he asked.

"I have a medium sized suitcase and a duffle bag." Mizuki answered.

"Okay. I'm going to have to harness my master organizing skills." he cracked his knuckles.

"Whatever." she joked while putting her bags on her bed.

She began to carefully place her jewelry in her purse and he had opened her underwear drawer pulling out the first pair to try to put them in the suitcase.

"Oh wow. Your Anteiku paycheck bought you these?"

She slapped his hand, "What did I tell you? Go start packing up the things in the closet."

It was well passed her bedtime and she had begun to be rude and grouchy.

"Yes dear." he mumbled.

"I heard that!" she frowned in annoyance.  
____________________________________________________  
Soon enough, the two were on the road back to his shop and living space in the 4th Ward trying to further get to know each other's interests. To the least surprise, they both love the arts.

Inside his living quarters of his shop she was getting herself ready for bed in his bathroom while he was moving his things around to accomodate her very few articles of clothing and even placing her jewelry and make-up on his dresser. He removes his cover-up and kicked off his loafers so he could crawl into bed and wait for her.

Mizuki double checked to make sure she didn't leave anything important lying about then turned out the light. As she emerged into his bedroom a smile gradually developed upon his face.

"What? I look like a mess!" she looked away ashamed of herself.

"I think you look good in my shirt and socks." he patted the very slim empty space in front of him.

Mizuki had her hair kept up in a messy bun to keep it out of her face and mouth while she slept and his black tank top looked more like a sleeveless dress on her but his black socks were comfortable.

She quietly crawled into the bed beside him and laid her head down on the pillow that was lightly scented with his cologne, a scent she adored and couldn't forget. She closed her eyes to try to coax herself to sleep while she could feel him undoing her hair bun and running his fingers through her newly cut and re-styled shoulder length black hair. He gave her raven locks a slow, deep breath. Softly, his fingers drew her hair behind her ear. He then wrapped his arm around her narrow yet curvy middle, interlocking his fingers with hers. He let out a final yawn before drifting off to sleep with her.


	5. In Love And Sold Out Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's November 11th, the night of the Grande Human Auction for the entire Ghoul community! Mizuki along with three other Clowns members are the hosts and Auctioneers of this fabulous event. But what surprises will unfold as the night continues? Please take a seat and enjoy, will you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert!: This chapter forward takes place after a two year timeskip. You are now witnessing the events of Tokyo Ghoul :re. Enjoy!

I stand behind Uta trying desperately not to tie his hair into the knot of the ribbons of his mask, pulling out each strand with a finger before tying it.

"Ow!" he yelps.

I quickly let go in fear that I missed a strand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's really hard because you have long hair."  
"Gotcha." he pokes smugly.

"Ugh!" I slap him on the shoulder.

"Hey! You're gonna mess up my suit!" he tugs on his sleeve.

"Oh, whatever." I roll my eyes and groan.

Putting my hands on his shoulders, I lean in so we're chest to chest to kiss the black ink injected into his skin.

Uta places his arms around my middle and just as I take in a breath of his deep, musk and woods cologne he slides his hands downward onto my bottom and pushes upward. Yes, for the record, I curb stomped puberty. And no, I don't enjoy it. I've become eye candy for every guy looking for an easy one night stand and shopping for proper fitting clothes is such a pain. Uta has also taken a liking to my voluptuous body. Using my breasts as pillows seems to be his favorite thing but I have my ways of exacting revenge.

"It's show time. Let's give em hell, shall we?" I smirk, staring into the circular holes of his mask.

I lift myself away from him as he clears his throat and straightens his obnoxious zebra print jacket.

"You look ten times hotter in a suit, my love." I put on my best crowd pleasing, alluring grin.

"Only ten?" he pouts in disappointment.

"Yes, well-" I pause as the curtain is drawn away.

I turn my head to see every seat in Zeum Hall filled with wealthy Ghouls. Scattered amongst the balcony are cloaked Ghouls that give off a fetor of trouble.

I wiggle the fingers on my free hand, the other of which, my beloved is holding. I smile sweetly and blow a kiss to the crowd.

Uta and I decided to match but not completely. He's wearing a mismatched zebra print suit and vintage dress shoes. While I'm wearing just about everything black and lacy with the except of the tulle of the underside of my full dress skirt, my leather peep toe booties and a very expensive men's top hat. Gloves, dress and mask all comprised of black lace. I even threw in a zebra print tie, which I swear is made from the same material as my husband's pants. A tad bit overdressed for a mere Auction but I wanted to make a perfect impression.

Uta looks over to me and I begin the evening as the official hype-woman.

"Welcome one and all to the Grande Human Auction for all you good looking, top-tier Ghouls."

"I see that there are some magnificent items in the catalog as well as here at the Auction itself." 

As I finish my commentary I gently squeeze Uta's hand to silently let him know, it's his turn.

"Yes, indeed. But please be wary of the Doves on your way home tonight. We don't want you to end up like the goods you've boxed!"

"And now, let's finally start with the introductions."

For some strange reason a burst of excitement within me causes me to grin ear to ear.

"Here are your hosts, as well as Auctioneers!"

"We, the Clowns!" we both call out.

As they begin the Auction, I start to zone out and instead focus upon the shining reflection of the overhead lights in the diamond of my engagement ring and silver wedding band. Uta and I have only been married for three months and the other members of his crew have had mixed feelings about our wedlock and even our courtship before. While a couple of them seem genuinely happy for us, a certain someone has it out for me. Perhaps they feel threatened? Or the more likely idea of my past? Which then makes it a trust issue. Either way, he trusts me enough to love me and all my life I have only lived up to my own standards. That's all there is to it. 

Noticing that I was not participating Uta turns towards me and places his shortened cane on my shoulder.

"Well, what do you think of this particular item, my dear?"

I slowly walk towards the actor, Yoshiki Okura and stroke his face.

"My, I'm sure he always knows the right thing to say to make it interesting."

"Isn't that right, Mr. Okura?" I tease him, walking back to my place beside Uta.

As the Auction continues I try to remain as involved as my mind and energy would allow me. To me, this Auction is kinda sick. But then again, I guess that's just my humanity talking. But now I'm a citizen of the ghoul community and defending the humans would make me a traitor. Even though, I used to be human myself. I'm beginning to become bored when the next item is brought to the stage. A young woman with an eyepatch. An artificial ghoul, no doubt. A one-eyed ghoul is indeed hard to come by and this is no ordinary young woman. Rank 3 Investigator Tooru Mutsuki of the CCG's Quinx Squad. I know this, because I have retained my father's pride of doing research and I have effectively hacked the CCG's Record system and studied the profiles of all their important members. 

My eyes widen with shock and slight horror, the Doves have indeed, infiltrated. I was warned of this prior to arrival. Part of me wishes them well, the other half? Well, I'm still bitter. I was asked by Kishou Arima personally to return to the CCG as a Quinx but I had just gotten married to a ghoul and for both of our sake I kindly declined and never spoke of it to Uta. 

I lean over to Uta and whisper in his ear, "This one is a one-eyed Dove."

His scarlet irises shift towards me and he gives a slight nod. I'm sure there are many ghouls in the vast crowd of masked faces that are wondering about my own single kakugan. Only Uta, the CCG and those who have asked know that I have within me a kakuhou and that my kagune is a bikaku.

"We start at one million..."

"...is what I'd like to say but..."

He sniffs the young woman, "This one smells very unusual."

I watch as the crowd becomes anxious as they lean forward to this strange spectacle. To actively seem surprised I join my husband on the other side of the undercover Dove.

He removes her eyepatch to reveal a kagune, something I knew when she was first shoved upon the stage. The entire crowd cannot believe their eyes.

"Well, well, this is rare."

I look up at the crowd with a clearly fake surprised look on my face with my hand covering my agape mouth.

"So, please understand that the price will be raised quite a bit."

"We start at ten million!" Uta announces.

"...and the bidding war begins." I sigh to myself.

The ending bid is finally announced as two hundred million Yen. Even I am impressed by this number. Although selling people as property disgusts me, no one asked for my opinion so I keep it to myself and play along reluctantly.

The next unlisted item is another undercover Dove, Associate Special Class Juuzou Suzuya. Someone I think I could get along with, if only he wasn't one of them. I must say, he does make a very adorable young female.

Suddenly, I'm coaxed out of my daydream-like daze by this 'unlisted item' speaking out, cutting Uta off. Suzuya revealed his prosthetic leg fixed with compartments of concealed knifes. I bare my teeth in an animal-like snarl.

Before the heel of my shoe hit the floor on my fourth running step toward my husband, Juuzou Suzuya had thrown knives which pierced his mask.

"You little punk shit! I'll slaughter you!" I hiss, my eyes burning with infuriated hatred and worry.

I kneel down by his side trying to keep my sorrowful emotion repressed so that I could think clearly and assess the situation. The crowd flocks to the nearest exits and so does Roma and Ganbo.

My head violently spins around to see both of the other Clowns fleeing for their lives.

"You cowards! You can't just leave him here!" I begin to snivel.

"That brat!" I grit my teeth.

The lethal brew of sorrow, shock and anger explodes within my chest causing me to let out a saddened yet inflamed scream.

"That's Suzuya!"

"The Doves have infiltrated!"


End file.
